1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processor of an electronic device can generate heat in operation. While the heat generated by the processor cannot be dissipate, the electronic device may work in unstable state. Thus, the electronic device needs a heat dissipation module to enhance the heat dissipation effect.
With the development of science, more portable electronic, devices such as a notebook, a tablet computer or a smartphone are commonly used in daily life. Since the development trend of appearance of portable electronic device is miniaturization in which the inner space of the portable electronic is limited so as to the space used to heat dissipate of the heat dissipation module is limited the same.